


A Sleeping Beauty

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, OC, Reader Insert, Romance, imagine, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has to have his tonsils removed, and, as the wonderful friend you are, decide to accompany him to the hospital, and take him home afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: A Sleeping Beauty - Part 1  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: K+  
Prompt/Summary: there wasn’t actually a prompt, people were requesting fluff so I thought I’d try to provide – Spencer has to get his tonsils removed and you’re there to take care of him.  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader  
Trigger Warning: Not that I know of, fear of doctors, I guess.  
Word Count: 2, 400  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: Yes, I’ll make a part 2 of it  
Author’s Notes: No  
Morgan arc spoilers?: Nope

 

“Ugh, how have I not noticed those when you talk?”

“It’s not funny, Y/N, it really hurts, to be honest.”

“I know, Spence. I didn’t mean it to be funny; I only meant they never stood out to me before.”

Spencer smirked, and then winced, his voice starting to grate like nails on chalkboard. “It’s kind of hard to notice tonsils, seeing how they’re in the back of my mouth.”

“Not for long though.”

“That’s not funny either.”

“You need them out, Spencer, you can’t lie to me, I know they’ve been bothering you for a while. They’re keeping you from getting better, aren’t they?”

Spencer nodded begrudgingly. He’d come down with a nasty case of bronchitis a few weeks ago and each time it seemed he was over the hump to recovery those tonsils kept inflaming and dragging him back down. Being the good friend you were, you threatened him with pictures you’d taken on a night he was passed out on your couch, your old teddy bear, Mr. Skufflekin, clutched in his arms. Oh, the fear of Morgan seeing that surpassed his stubbornness and he let you take him to the doctor. Only to find out the best thing to do was take the pus bombs out. Now you were both sitting in the waiting room until his name was called.

Spencer was wringing his hands nervously. “You know, one in five adults who have their tonsils taken out will have abnormal bleeding. It can happen a week after the procedure, the scabs, where the incision will be, can just break open at any given time. I could bleed until I need a transfusion. Y/N, I could be the one in forty-thousand people who die from the procedure, no, no way, I can live with being sick.”

It was then Spencer went into a hacking fit, and you pulled him back down; drawing the attention of an elderly couple and kids who were waiting along with you both. “It’s going to be okay, Spencer. I know it’s scary right now, but it’s one of those things that you’ll be glad you did when it’s over. You’re in good health – you don’t smoke, don’t excessively drink, you exercise now more than you ever had, you’re eating more veggies. Come on, the risks of complications are slim in your category.”

“I don’t know, Y/N.”

“Trust me.”

He looked at you now, more sure than he had been, though the flick of fear was lingering in those brown eyes. “I trust you more than anyone.”  
Your eyes softened, you couldn’t get a better compliment than that. You let him lean his lanky frame against you, letting yourself strum your fingernails through his hair and scalp. “I’m glad you let your hair grow back out, Spence.”

“Shouldn’t be that surprised as to how much you groaned about it being short.”

“I did not, it just wasn’t –“

“Me?”

“No, it was you, I just got used to being able to do things like this, or tug it when I needed your attention.”

He shook his head, smiling. “You’re so weird.”

“There has to be weirder out there than me.”

Before Spencer could reply a nurse came out and called his name. He looked at you and back to the nurse before slowly getting up and walking over to her. You gave a small smile and wave, hoping to encourage him before the doors shut. Getting caught up in the closet gossip magazine you lost track of time until Spencer came bumbling out of the door. His pants and converses were still on, but his upper attire had been replaced with a hospital gown. If you weren’t so caught off guard, you might’ve laughed at the sight. But the tremendous amount of fear Spencer was giving off was looming.

“Y/N, they want to put me to sleep, please, I need you in there for it. Please?”

You looked over Spencer’s shoulder to the nurse who had come back out, frazzled by the looks of it, it was a tad obvious she never had an adult patient for this procedure try and make a getaway. His hand shot out for yours gripping it tightly, his eyes begging imploringly, you turned your gaze back to the nurse. “I’m not allowed to be there for the anesthesia, am I?”

The nurse shook her head, hands tiredly on her hips. “No ma’am, but Dr. Reid is talking about the sedative we give beforehand, we usually only let family members during that, but under the circumstances it should be fine.”

The way she said doctor made it clear that the nurse couldn’t believe someone this age and afraid of a simple operation could be a doctor of any kind. But instead of stoking a fire, you let Spencer take your hand and letting him lead you to his room, brushing past the nurse in silence.

“At least you have a nice room.”

Spencer rolled his eyes, his breathing going back to normal, now that someone was in here with him. The nurse looked between you both. “I’ll give you a moment to undress and I’ll be back to prep you.”

Hearing the door click you looked back up to him. “You would’ve left if I weren’t here wouldn’t you, Spence?”

Letting out a shaky breath, he nodded. “I don’t want to die like this, Y/N.”

You couldn’t help the sad laugh that escaped you. “I’m keep telling you Spence, you’re going to be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise.”

“I know, I know it’s irrational, and then they said I had to have a sedative first, I’m sorry, I just needed you here.”

“Don’t be sorry, Spencer, I know you would’ve done the same if our roles were reversed.”

“Of course I would have. But if you haven’t noticed I’m looking kind of pathetic on my side right now.”

You went to him hugging him tight. “Not pathetic Spencer, not ever. But pretty damn human, and it’s okay to be human every now and again.”

You lean in and kissed his cheek, as always, he’d put his hand there in disbelief. “Hurry up, strip, and get in bed before nurse Ratchet comes in.”

Spencer chuckled, going out of the bathroom to scramble out of his clothes, coming back in with his hand clutched to keep the back closed. You gave him a wolf whistle, resulting in you getting a dirty look from him. You pulled your chair close to his bed when he was situated. You took his hand in yours, strumming your fingertip across his knuckles. He shivered, causing you to look up.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, just don’t let go.”

“I’m not, Spencer. Unless we’re on a sinking ship then I’ll have to.”

Spencer smiled, and then went into another coughing fit as the nurse walked in with her tray. Washing and gloving up she came over to the vacated side of the bed. She rolled up the gown sleeve, seeing Spencer start to tense up you decided to distract him.

“Tell me something.”

He looked at you skeptically. “Like what?”

You shrugged. “Something random, how about how many dimples are in a golf ball?”

Spencer’s face eased as the answer flowed from him. “Oh, it does depend on the dimple size where some balls have around three hundred and others five hundred but the main approximation is – Ow!”

Spencer rubbed his arm where the needle stuck him, and the nurse gave a sly smile, and patted his shoulder. “We’ll give that a few minutes to kick in before we come back for you.”

Spencer watched her leave, as if she’d stick him again if his sight on her faltered. You couldn’t help but tap him, drawing his attention back. “So what is it? The approximation?”

“Oh, around three hundred and thirty-six on an average ball.”

You shook your head, giggling. “I’m not sure I want to know what research you were doing to discover that.”

“In high school, I used to help break down shooting strategies for the basketball team, after the season was over the golf team asked if I could do the same for them.”

“How’d that go?”

“Pretty well, but one of the opposing schools thought I was helping the team cheat so the principal thought it’d be best for me to stop with my ‘coaching’ not long after.”

“So you were with the in-crowd, I knew it.”

Spencer tried to stifle a yawn, failing. “Not really. As soon as I had to resign I was kicked back in the shadows, or more accurately lockers.”

You frowned, you hated he had to go through things like that. Leaning over him, you looped your arm around his neck, letting your forehead rest on his shoulder. He exhaled deeply. “I like this.”

His voice was starting to slur the medicine making its way through his system. “I like this too, Spencer. I’m going to be here waiting for you when you come out. You’ll probably get to go home today.”

“Are you going to come with me?”

“Of course.”

“Good, I don’t want anyone else but you there. It’s always you, Y/N, the only one…I want.”

His head was drooping onto his chest, and you tilted it back to the pillow, brushing the locks out of his eyes. His eyes opened at the gesture and he smiled sleepily. “I love you, Y/N. Only you.”

You hoped there was a defibrillator nearby, you knew it was the drugs talking, but you couldn’t decipher how much he was saying was truthful. You smiled hesitantly. “I love you, too, Spencer.”

He smiled more broadly, then frowned, discouraged. “But not the same way I love you, right? I know from the way you flirt with Morgan, I’m just the buddy, always the genius and never the boyfriend.”

The way he was gesturing with his hands kept flailing his body, and you had to keep propping his body back into place before he fell out of bed. You couldn’t help but snort at his assumption. “I do NOT flirt with Morgan, that’s the way he is, the way he jokes, so I joke the same way right back.”

“So you don’t like him?”

“I like him as a friend.”

“Could you ever like me as more than a friend?”

You blushed, wondering if these confessions would erase from his memory once the all the drugs have worn off. “I already do, Spencer. I wish we could’ve talked about this differently, but I do care about you as more than a friend. I was just kind of waiting for you to say something.”

He tried to prop up on his elbow, falling once, before he reached out to you. You touched your hand to his, carefully pushing back down on the bed. “You’re supposed to be knocked out before the nurse comes back, Spence.”

“I don’t care the woman I love, loves me back. It’s a Christmas miracle.”

You laughed outright, cupping your hand over your mouth to muffle the noise. Spencer looked at you, confused. “What?”

“It’s nowhere near Christmas, Spencer. Your head’s running away from you.”

“Help me catch it then, just one kiss before I fall asleep, like in Sleeping Beauty. I heard you reading it to Henry and it kind of goes with the situation. I got stuck with a needle and I need help waking up.”

“No, you’re supposed to be going to sleep, Spencer, remember?”

The look on his face told you he didn’t recall what the hell was going on and you shook your head ruefully. The nurse walked in then, hands on her hips in disbelief. “You’re still not asleep yet, Dr. Reid?”

Spencer looked at her startled, finally realizing what was going on. “I will as soon as she kisses me.”

“Spencer?!?”

You couldn’t help the flush of embarrassment come over, a total stranger knowing the ends and outs of something you weren’t even sure of yet. The nurse looked at you sympathetically, before her attention went back to Spencer. “I’m sure she’ll give you a kiss when you come back.”

Spencer shook his head on the pillow. “No, I need it now, it’ll keep the nightmares away when I’m under, and it’ll help me wake up, Y/N.”

How could you argue with that? The desperate need in his voice was enough to make you do anything he wanted. Though whenever you had given yourself over to the dark side and thought of your friend as more than a friend and kissed him. He wasn’t drugged out of his head. Propping yourself over the bed again, you lean in and brushed your lips against his, smoothing your hand across his cheek, before pulling away. The sigh he made was beautiful, and you couldn’t help but feel the need to go back in.

But the nurse viewing the scene was enough to make you pull away.

“He should be out cold before we get him into surgery.”

Nodding you looked back down at Spencer, seeing his eyes closed, steady breathing starting to rasp out of him. Giving a final kiss to his temple, you let the nurse wheel him out. “I’ll see you when you get out, Spence, I’ll be right here.”

The nurse smiled before leaving the room. “It’s nice to know he has a girlfriend like you to take care of him.”

“I’m no –“

She left before you could answer, leaving you to crash back into the chair. Looking at the empty space where the bed was you began clenching your hands on your knees.

He was going to be okay. He was in good health and he’ll just have a sore throat for a few days. You told yourself this letting the worry for half the situation ebb off. The other worry was the world exploding in less than an hour. It was all the drugs, maybe Spencer had a slight crush on you, you knew you had thrown him off when the two of you first met after joining the team a few years ago, but it was just an infatuation. Just like what you felt for him was an inherent admiration. It was fleeting, right? Just like there was a good chance he wouldn’t remember anything when he woke up, right? You didn’t know what you hoped for more.


	2. From a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishes up from chapter one

Title: Sleeping Beauty Pt. 2  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: T+  
Prompt/Summary: No, real prompts, more or less made my own – Spencer undergoes surgery to remove his tonsil and you volunteer to take care of him  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader  
Trigger Warning: Fluff can trigger stuff right, like allergies?  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: yep, this is pt. 2 and should be final  
Author’s Notes: um….don’t think so  
Morgan arc spoilers?: Nope

 

 

After a while of stressing, you were able to pass out in the little chair, but upon waking a few hours later you instantly regretted it. Your back was in knots and your knees felt like they had rubber bands around them. You looked around, disoriented, your eyes settling when you realized Spencer had been brought back from surgery. You sighed in relief, knowing that he was going to be okay. The action was the wrong thing to do feeling your back seize up in protest; deciding to walk around for a quick bit before he woke up you decided to get something to drink. Walking through the hallway, you came across the nurse’s station and caught the eye of Spencer’s nurse.

She looked over your rumpled clothes and smiled. “That’s how most people pass the time when waiting for loved ones to come out of surgery, not too good for the body though. Usually people get a stiff neck or their legs fall asleep.”

“Yeah, my back feels like it’s eating itself, so maybe I should’ve brought a book or something.”

The nurse chuckled lightly. “Well, it’s over now, there shouldn’t be any complications. The doctor said everything went smoothly, there may some bleeding later on but it’s to be expected. So far Dr. Reid seems to be doing fine. He came out about twenty minutes ago so he should be waking up any time now.”

“Good, I’m glad everything went well. The way he was talking had me worried for a minute.”

“Yes, some patients do like to get them in a tizzy; I hate to tell him the worst parts coming.”

Your eyebrows shot up at that, you thought the worst was already over, what could happen now?

“What do you mean?”

“Today he should be fine, but sometime tomorrow, he’s not going to be a hundred percent, usually the pain kicks in full force. Then, well, Dr. Reid seems like a talker, and the pain is going to keep him from doing that and, also, what he can eat, I’ll give you a list of things he can have but a lot of it has to be soft texture. Many people find it hard to eat and refuse to, which is the wrong choice seeing as how you need to rebuild your strength, others dislike the fact that the food gets repetitive and start craving the foods they love. You’d be surprised how many people come in with bleeding just because they had to have a cheeseburger or gulp down a cup of coffee.”

“Coffee?” Oh, God, you hadn’t even thought of coffee, Spencer was going to lose it.

“Oh, yes, any hot beverage can increase bleeding risk. But I’ll talk that over with you two in a little bit; you should probably head back that way in case he wakes up.”

You gave one last smile before getting your drink, a big cup of ice water, giving up on the idea of drinking coffee in case Spencer woke up. There was no point in tempting him this early on. Finally reseating yourself you pulled the chair back next to his bed and stole the linked remote flipping on the news while you sipped your water.

You were becoming engrossed on one of the segments when you heard a squeak come from your side. Spencer was blinking his eyes, trying to fight off the grogginess. You grinned at him. “Welcome back.”

He smiled the best he could, making an attempt to swallow, and wincing. “It’s going to hurt for a while. I didn’t think to ask, but since you’re not going to get the pain medication we might need to ask the doctor about getting that throat spray that numbs it. At least we got plenty of throat lozenges.”

Getting up you wet a washcloth with warm water, helping Spencer wipe his face. He grunted embarrassed thanks. You smiled warmly patting his hand. It was too soon to tell if he remembered anything but so far nothing he displayed seemed to say he recalled anything. You both sit there in silence, listening to the television, until Spencer made a move to sit up. Scrambling from you seat, you reached for the remote controlling the mattress.

“Let me help, Spence.”

Pressing up it took you a second to realize you pressed the wrong one, Spencer smirking as his feet were in a propped position. You blushed, and you tried to shrug it off. “What? I thought you’d like them elevated.”

Spencer shrugged, still smiling, when you finally had him sitting up; the doctor and nurse deciding to make their entrance when you were fluffing a pillow behind his neck.

The older doctor beamed at you both, marking on Spencer’s chart before speaking. “It’s good news for you, Dr. Reid, the operation went as expected, and we should be able to discharge you later today. Seeing your female friend here it’s good to know you’ll have a support system to help you along your recovery. You should be able to get back to work in about two weeks, but the first few days you should worry about rest and just lounging around, think of it as a mini-vacation.”

You could practically feel Spencer’s need to roll his eyes; it wasn’t going to be much of a vacation with his throat on fire. “I see you opted out of pain management, I can’t make that call for you, but we’ll try to keep an eye out and work through some methods that might help the majority of pain.”

You felt like a kid in class leaning forward to ask a question. “What about throat numbing spray, doctor? Is he allowed to use that?”

“Oh, that might be ideal for the situation, as well as: NSAIDs as long as it’s not aspirin, it’ll help the swelling as well, we’ll call in a stronger form of ibuprofen and some antibiotics, Tylenol never hurt either.”

“And ice, have lots and lots of ice on standby.”

You looked over to the nurse as did the doctor who chuckled. “She’s right; the next week ice will be God send to you. “

You decided to pipe up again. “Can a heating pad help? Like ice it then heat it type thing?”

The doctor pondered a moment. “If it would help, by all means do it, though Dr. Reid shouldn’t consume anything hot for several days. You may consume warm liquids or soft solids too. You may also gargle with some warm salt water. You may expect a fever in the next few days, but it shouldn’t be anything serious. Are there any questions you may have?”

You looked to Spencer, who shook his head; you both had tried to do a little homework on the topic and bought some things you both thought were needed so hopefully things would go without incident. “I think we’re good.”

“Excellent, the nurse will send you off with a few pamphlets of Do’s and Do Not’s as well as a diet list with some ideas for a meal plan. If there are any complications or just have a few questions you have my number and don’t hesitate to call. Now I believe we’ll send you some papers and start getting you home. I know, you’ll be fine, Dr. Reid.”

He patted Spencer’s foot and you said goodbye as the doctor left. The nurse stood in front of you with the reading materials. “I hope you have a blender, because it’ll make things a lot easier for you both.”

You nodded vigorously. “Oh, yes, I’m going to stay with him while he recuperates so I just brought all that stuff over.”

The nurse smiled, like you had passed the test. “There’s plenty of um, ‘recipes,’ in here that should help along. The first few days he may only want to suck on some ice or popsicle, that’s fine, as long as it’s nothing red. It’ll be hard to tell if he might’ve started bleeding. Nothing to hard or crunchy, too hot or too cold, no acidic foods, or raw veggies or fruits. It’ll take time for the throat to heal. If worst comes to worst in preparing the food, stick to baby food, it’s got the vitamins and protein he needs, as well as the texture, and not seasoned, so it makes for a good choice. Like the doctor said if you have any questions just give us a call and we’ll help you in any way we can. Get well, Dr. Reid.”

Spencer huffed indignantly, making you giggle. “I know she talked to me like you weren’t there, but come on, you can’t really answer. But don’t worry I won’t feed you jarred baby food, we’ll make our own at your apartment.”

Spencer gave another grunt, but you could see the smile surfacing from him. It felt like it took too long just filling out paperwork, and you wanted to sprint when you got him in the wheelchair to go. “This is so much better than when you made the doof move and got anthrax poisoning. At least I didn’t have to worry as much this time.”

Making it to his apartment, you threw his keys into a bowl he kept near the door, you steered him in. “Do you want to lie down in bed? I was going to start making something for us to eat later.”

He pointed and mouthed the word couch and though he kept trying to bat you away you helped prop him up, taking off his shoes, and throwing a thin blanket over him. “Comfy?”

He nodded. “Good, I'll get you some crushed ice before starting dinner.”

Filling up the mug the hospital gave, you grabbed the bell you bought a few days ago from one of your bags. “I thought I'd bring this, that way you don't have to strain your voice if I'm somewhere you can't hear.”

He smiled giving it a little ting. “Thanks...for...everything.”

Everything coming from him was garbled, and you winced internally at the struggle. “You don't have to thank me, Spence, just try to get better.”

You handed him some books from his shelf, even bringing some of your old college textbooks for him to skim through. Industrial hygiene hadn't been interesting to you at all, but Spencer lit up seeing the heavy volume. Satisfied he was taken care of for now you set back out in the kitchen, propping the door of it open so you were sure to hear the bell.

Looking over all the material the nurse gave you, you tried to settle on something to make. You didn't really think it'd be fair to eat normally in front of Spencer, so you were trying to find a good compromise for it. You knew he really couldn't have anything too filling today, and he'd get mad if you didn't eat something substantial, but from everything you were reading Spencer couldn't really have anything. There were suggestions of freezing protein shakes for him to suck on, he could have popsicles and jello, which should be fine with him, and he could have clear lukewarm broth. It was recommended that he avoid dairy for a time, and with the way Spencer's stomach reacted to it before, it seemed to be a safe bet that it had to stay out of the fridge. You began prepping for later though, pureeing chicken, apples, oatmeal, pretty much anything nutritious that could be consumed later on.

You heard the bell rang as you were putting another ice cube tray of edibles in the freezer. Wiping your hands on your shirt you came out to see him sitting up. “You okay? You want a popsicle or something?”

He shook his head, revealing a deck of cards in his hand. “Oh, cards, huh, I don't know you always cheat.”

The rasp escaping him said he was trying to defend himself, you giggled raising a hand up. “Calm down, I was only teasing, Spence. Though I don't know how it's a challenge for you when you always win. Let me change into some night clothes though, I got some broth going, we can both eat in our pajamas if you want.”

He shrugged, still shuffling the cards. He looked like he was thinking, and you couldn't help but scoot in next to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

The way he looked at you, it stirred something inside, and you couldn't put your finger on what you would call the feeling. Was this longing? Love? Fear? You couldn't decide, not even as he got up and went to his room.

The next several nights went well, except now the sun was blinding you, the curtains not being drawn together last night. You groaned and went to shut them, seeing Spencer had already gotten out of bed. He had been so quiet lately, he had seemed distant from you. You wondered if it was just because he couldn't speak, so much of his personality came out when he could speak. His hands and face coming to life when he as on a topic he was passionate about, it was hard to see it taken away, no matter how temporary. He had to feel something in that, too, it was hard for him to express himself and now not to have speech there. Getting dressed you made your way to the kitchen, finding Spencer about to down a cup of coffee.

“Spencer!”

Startled, he dropped the mug to the floor. “What are you doing? You can't drink that hot! It could mess up your throat.”

You went to clean up the mess almost banging into Spencer as you both lent down. You smiled. “I got it, Spence.”

“Let me help. You know it's been several days. I can have coffee.”

“We can call the doctor if you want, but I made you some iced coffee in the freezer for now if you want.”

He laughed, and though it still sounded shrill it was a definite improvement to what it was before. He talked more now, though taking long pauses in between to rest his throat. “Why do you always contradict what I say?”

“I do not.”

“Not always, but a lot of times, you do. I'm not saying it's bad, I like it, it's one of the things I love about you.”

You seized up, the word was hard for Spencer to say from all his experiences and for it to be aimed at you was something even if it was a different meaning than it was before in the hospital. You stood up and smiled. “I have many things I love about you too, Spence, but you're still not getting any hot coffee right now. You want some oatmeal?”

He was giving you that look again, the one that made you shudder in three different ways. “You should probably go lay back down, Spence.”

“You know you're the only other person beside JJ to call me that? No one else uses my first name either.”

“I guess with everyone using last names all the time, it's kind of an unwritten formality.”

“How come you say my name then?”

Your mouth gaped open and closed. You weren't really sure why, one day you came into work and looking at him you decided he was more than Reid. Your body flushed. “Because you mean more to me.”

Spencer licked his lips, inching his way closer to you. You weren't sure if you should move back or not, freezing yourself in place. “You mean a lot to me too. I – I know you want to forget, Y/N, but I can't.”

“Forget what, Spencer?”

His eyes went down, almost disappointed. “I know you were only doing it so I would go to sleep, but what you said, it, it meant something to me. I was hoping...but...I don't know, I guess I was wrong.”

“You mean at the hospital?”

He was getting upset now, his hands fidgeting by his sides. “Of course I mean the hospital.”

“I really didn't think you remembered that.”

“I'm sure that would've been a relief to you.”

Anger flared in you for a second. “Oh, no, don't you dare try that Spencer Reid. I thought with the sedative it was a drunk confession and you didn't really mean a lot of it, that, yes, you would forget. It doesn't mean I wanted you to. I just...I didn't want to lose my friend if I'm wrong.”

Spencer's eyes softened at your confession. “Why would you lose me?”

“You could've forgotten all about it and I would've looked like a total loser if I said anything, second what if we did go out and you realized it couldn't work, I still want this, to be able to be with you.”

Another step. “Who's to say that would happen, I've known you for few years Y/N, we've talked about so many highs and lows in our lives, witnessed and conquered so many evils, I can't see anything but this working.”

“Can you really see it, Spencer?”

“Yes.”

Such a short answer and with the most impact. “I do, too.”

Spencer's eyes lit up, his hair flopping back into his face, and you reached out and pushed it behind his ear. He took your hand, pulling you closer. Without a word, he bent down brushing his lips on your gently, before diving in deeper. He pushed his tongue deep in your mouth, and pulled back surprised.

“You don't have tonsils?”

You laughed. “Nope, got mine out when I was four, thank you.”


End file.
